how he loves
by zenithlesbian
Summary: Jimin loves his boys in so many ways. / CROSSPOSTED TO AO3 UNDER SAME USER


p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;"span style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;"Jimin loves loudly, but he also loves quietly. He can be fierce, but soft in the way he loves the boys he has come to call his home. He loves each of his boys in vastly different ways, each way as unique as the person he's loving. /span/p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;"He loves Seokjin in good morning kisses and helping out in the kitchen. He loves him in shades of red. He loves the elder in whispered words of support. He loves in laughter, bright smiles. He loves Seokjin fiercely and quietly. Mornings on off days, anyone could look into the eldest's room to see the two of them, tangled up in the sheets, breathing softly. Jimin is always the one who sleeps in his bed on the night before days they have off. Jimin shuffles as he wakes slowly, blinking when he sees a head of hair half a foot away from him. He smiles softly and presses soft kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders, waking Seokjin gently. He rolls over to greet Jimin, who kisses him softly and promises to help with breakfast, just like always./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;"He loves Yoongi in late nights and hushed whispers of affection. He loves him in shades of orange, so bright to those who cherish him and unremarkable to those who don't know what they're missing. He loves him in shy hand holding and ruffled hair. He loves in soft, meaningful glances. He loves Yoongi so soft, so gentle and quiet. Late nights spent in the studio finds Jimin curled up on the worn out futon, someone else's hoodie and a fluffy blanket as he listens to Yoongi talk about the song he's working on. Both of them know Jimin's going to fall asleep at any moment but neither care. Yoongi continues to talk until the younger falls asleep before kissing his forehead and whispering a small 'thank you.'/p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;"He loves Hoseok in surprise compliments and cheek kisses. He loves him in shades of yellow, shining like the sun in all ways. He loves him in beautiful bright smiles and reminders of love. He loves in wide open eyes, full of meaning and understanding. He loves Hoseok loudly, but gently, taking in the others needs. Days off can find Hoseok back in the dance studio, only this time, it's for doing whatever he wants. No rules to follow, no one to yell if he makes a mistake, only him and Jimin. The younger encouraging him and telling him how good he's doing, even joining in occasionally with a bubble of laughter as they hold each other close and turn whatever Hoseok was doing before into a love-filled duet. Small kisses and giggles are the only thing that can be heard alongside the music./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;"He loves Namjoon in gentle whispers and bike rides. He loves him in shades of green, like the nature the older adores so much. He loves him in silent support and side glances. He loves in tender touches, full of love. He loves Namjoon quietly, like the elder needs and ever so gently, like the man he is. Weekends off find the two of them spending time just riding their bicycles late into the night and simply enjoying the others presence, before coming home and reading to each other until they fall asleep, books still in hand. /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;"He loves Taehyung in sunset walks and museum dates. He loves him in shades of blue, so deep and thoughtful like the man he's loving. He loves him in back hugs and surprise compliments. He loves in doing anything to see that beautiful square smile he's so incredibly fond of. He loves Taehyung loudly and fiercely, never letting him have a moment to even think about doubting the elder's love. Days in can find them curled up in bed together as Taehyung reads his favorite mangas, whispering the lines aloud to a sleepy Jimin, lulling him to sleep in the soft glow of the early morning before the other gets so sleepy himself that he gives up reading and cuddles the elder closer and falls asleep with him./p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;"span style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;"He loves Jungkook in playful teases and words of comfort. He loves him in shades of violet, so vibrant they make him feel alive, like the youngest does for him. He loves him in trips to the beach back home and warm accents. He loves in making the younger forget whatever worries are on his mind. He loves Jungkook quietly but so fiercely, desperate to make the younger feel just as equal as the rest. Backstage at concerts are theirs. Jimin curling around the youngest and making him feel loved, making him laugh. They warm up together and after everything is said and done, the two crawl into a hotel bed together to talk about their day and everything they saw wherever they were when they weren't together, soft giggles turning to soft snores as they fall asleep in each others arms./span/p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;" /p  
p style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 100%; font-style: inherit; font-variant: normal; font-weight: inherit; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.5; list-style-image: none; list-style-position: outside; list-style-type: none; orphans: 2; outline-color: invert; outline-style: none; outline-width: 0px; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 1.28em auto 1.28em auto; border: 0px none currentColor;"Jimin loves each of his boys in so many different ways, more than he can list. But he always makes sure to give each on a kiss in the morning and a kiss goodnight if they're home, or a good morning text and a goodnight text if they're not. u/uspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p 


End file.
